¿quien le teme a los lobos?
by Emina Megpoid-116
Summary: sakura es una estudiante transferida… lo que no sabe es que es la única chica estudiando ahí… Por suerte, se encuentra con su amigo de la infancia,syaoran li, pero él no quiere saber nada de ella… ¿Qué será de sakura, con miles de lobos acechándola?
1. Chapter 1

Notas de la autora: hola ¿Cómo están? Yo bien. Bueno soy nueva y espero que les gusten esta historia por que ami me encanto. Es de la mangaka: Go Ikayamada ¡espero que les guste!... claro esta adaptada a los personajes de Sakura card captor

Asíque tampoco son míos los personajes sino de las geniales chicas de clamp… bueno eso y espero que disfruten de esta pequeña historia ^^

_Cursiva: Narraciones de Sakura y Syaoran o pensamientos de estos_

OoOoOoOo: cambios de escena

_Cursiva y subrayado: pensamientos_

Ahora si… ¡comencemos!

OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

Ookami Nanka Kowakunai

(¿Quién tiene miedo a los lobos?)

**Mayo academia seijo…**

-la escuela tiene 3 plantas- se escucho la voz de alguien mayo que hablaba en los pasillos- la facultad esta en el primer piso y las clases de los de primero y segundo años están en el segundo piso- era la voz de uno de los profesores del colegio seijo quien conversaba con una nueva alumna- kinomoto-san- dijo y votio a ver a la chica-he oído que tu adre a tenido que cambiar de trabajo y por eso has tenido que cambiar de escuela.

-Oh, si – dijo la chica despertando de su ensañamiento por ver el lugar en que se encontraba- mi padre se a tenido que trasferir por su trabajo, así que también nos hemos trasladado toda mi familia- y siguió su camino al ver que el profesor le asía una seña para continuar- esta es la única escuela de esta zona que pueden aceptar a una estudiante trasferida en esta época del año así que estoy muy agradecida- dijo y mostró una hermosa sonrisa

_Me llamo Sakura kinomoto y hoy es mi primer día en la academia seijo. Escuela nueva…compañero nuevos… ¿Cómo debería de saludar?... estoy muy nerviosa…_

No estés nerviosa- la vos del profesor la saco de sus pensamientos- estoy seguro que todos estarán contentos de conocerte- y diciendo esto abrió un poco la puerta del salón- ya que actualmente eres…**nuestra primera estudiante femenina**

-perdone…pero ¿Qué acaba de decir?- dijo Sakura muy nerviosa y con escalofríos

-oh, ¿no lo sabias?-decía el profesor mientras abría mas la puerta- hasta el año pasado solo era una escuela para chicos- y diciendo esto dejo ver el salón el cual estaba con un gran desorden y chicos tirando cosas y golpeándose-la escuela se a echo mixta este año, pero no tenemos a ninguna estudiante- el profesor se posiciono enfrente al mesón del profesor- ¡escuchen todos! Ella es Sakura kinomoto – dijo y presento a Sakura con un gesto de mano- ella es nuestra nueva estudiante trasferida…ella también es nuestra primera estudiante.

_-¡No lo sabia!-_ - y Sakura estaba congelada en su sitio y muy nerviosa-_¡oh, no!- se decía ya que capto la atención de todo el salón- hummm...…_encantada…de conocerlos….- y así todo el salón la veía mas atento y sorprendidos

**-¡ohhhh!**- se escucho el grito general del salón el cual todos lloraban… pero de felicidad -¡es una chica!- se escuchaba decir en algunas partes mientras todo el salón se abalanzaba asía Sakura -¡aquí hay una chica!, ¡es mía!

_-¡oh, no!- se decía Sakura mientras intentaba llegar a la puerta- ¿Qué clase de escuela es esta?_ ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!_ ¡Mama sálvame!_- pero siente de repente un agarre en la cintura y cuando abre los ojos, que los tenia serrados ase un momento, be que alguien la a salvado y salta a toda esa tropa de adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas -¡eh!- y el chico la agarra mejor sobre sus brazos

-dejen de actuar como si fueran perros en una carnicería- dijo el guapo chico de cabellos chocolate y ojos ámbares

-¡¿que?- dijo un chico y vio al otro muchacho que había hablado recientemente- ¡LI!

-¡NO TE AGAS EL CHULO!- decía otro que estaba en el montón- ¡ES DE TRAMPOSOS!- pero li les dio una mirada acecina y fija y todos tuvieron que callarse y decir….- pe-perdón olvida lo que te hemos dicho – dijeron todos muy nervioso y con muchas gotitas de nerviosismo en su rostro

_-¿LI?- se decía a si misma Sakura y su corazón comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente al verlo mejor-li… ¿tu eres?- pero li ya la había bajado y se marchaba y Sakura tubo que voltear el rostro para verlo al marcharse-_ ¿Syaoran-Kun? – Dijo y li se quedo sorprendido y estático en su lugar-ah…-dijo Sakura pero antes de continuar li se recupero rápidamente y partió asía afuera del salón mucho mas rápido- ¡espera!- dijo Sakura y lo siguió

Mientras en el salón se quedaba sin habla y sorprendidos viendo asía donde li y Sakura se habían marchado

-oh… - dijo uno que aun no se recuperaba de la impresión- ella conoce a li…

-vamos a comenzar la clase- dijo de la nada el profesor asiendo que todos se cayeran al mas puro estilo anime

OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

Mientras en los pasillos de la academia….

-¡espera Syaoran-Kun!- decía Sakura corriendo para poder alcanzarlo_- estoy segura que es el…- se decía Sakura mientras corría tras de el con una gran sonrisa- vivía en mi vecindario…era agradable y lindo y cuando sonreía parecía chica- y recordó cuando Syaoran le sonreía- siempre me ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba – recordó una ves cuando la consoló mientras ella lloraba- __**Él fue mi primer amor**_- y por fin le dio alcance- ¡eh! Gracias por ayudarme – le decía con una gran sonrisa- no savia que estabas en esta academia- y sonrío mucho mas- ¡hace seis años que no nos vemos!- se puso un poco nerviosa- al principio estaba demasiado preocupada al ser la única chica en la academia pero ahora que estas tu me siento mucho mas aliviada…

-cállate- dijo Syaoran en un tono frío asiendo que Sakura lo mirara sorprendida y con un poco de miedo- antes te e salvado por que nos conocemos- empezó a explicar- peor no te hagas una mala idea, no quiero que me vuelvas hablar-y emprendió de nuevo marcha asiendo que Sakura se quedara estática en el lugar- deberías dejar esta escuela eres una monstruosidad

_-¡¿Qué diablos?- se decía Sakura y se dejo caer pesadamente al piso con unas lagrimas rebeldes en sus ojos color esmeralda _– _no llores Sakura-Chan_- su mente la hizo viajar en unos de sus recuerdos junto a Syaoran- _yo te protegeré-_ y se paro con mucho esfuerzo del sitio donde estaba-_ ¡¿Qué le paso al Syaoran-Kun que solía ser tan amable?-_ y empezó a recorrer los pasillos con la mirada baja- me ha dicho que no venga mas a esta escuela, pero no tengo mas opción – pensaba en voz alta-ya he pagado la matricula… no puedo explicarle esto a papá- estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta donde estaba hasta que sintió un golpecito en su frente

-¡hola!- dijo un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos rasgados -¿conoces a li?

-¡kyaaaaaa!- dijo Sakura intentando mantener distancia con el joven

-note pongas nerviosa-le dijo con una sonrisa la ver el comportamiento de la chica- no estoy interesado en ti por que ya tengo novia…hay mi adorada chijaru- dijo con aire soñador

-o-oye…- dijo Sakura un poco asustada al ver al chico en ese estado-… ¿que me ibas a decir?

-¡así es verdad!-dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa- primero me presento soy Takahashi yamasaki… y tu eres Sakura verdad

- si… un gusto- dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa e inclinación de cabeza

- bueno lo que te iba a decir era que-dijo y sonrío aun mas- los demás le tiene miedo a li, asíque no te tocaran…

-¿asustado?- pregunto Sakura

-SIP, aunque tenga una cara bonita- dijo yamasaki asiendo sonrojar un poco a Sakura pero no lo noto- es el luchador mas fuerte de primer año… nunca le han ganado…los estudiantes mayores lo intimidan por que creen que es demasiado irrespetuoso

-¿el luchador mas fuerte?- pregunto muy asustada Sakura y con muchas gotitas de sudor en su nuca- el era muy agradable y educado cuando estábamos en primaria…- dijo esto y su sonrojo se presento y yamasaki lo noto

-no me lo puedo creer…- se dijo así mismo yamasaki

- ¿por que?- dijo Sakura quien logro oírlo

-eh, saku-Chan ve con cuidado cuando te vallas a clases – le advirtió yamasaki mientras entraban al salón, ay que hablaron caminando, y se sentaron en unos puestos vacíos- si no prestas atención cuando estés sola, alguien se aprovechara e intentara atacarte- dijo estoy y la piel de Sakura se puso de gallina y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo- esta escuela no tiene normas, te puede pasar muchas cosas. Nadie escucha a los profesores

-¿sin normas?- pregunto Sakura con mucho miedo

Y en ese momento la puerta se deslizo aunque ninguno de los dos le tomo atención y al entrar Syaoran vio a Sakura conversando con yamasaki y su mirada se volvió más seria y hasta molesta al verlos conversar tan abiertamente

-¡LI!- se escucho un grito detrás de la puerta por la que entro Syaoran asiendo que todos prestaran atención -¿ESTAS AQUÍ LI?- en ese instante un joven de cabellos platinados y ojos azules entro al salón y al instante que vio a Syaoran se le aproximo muy rápidamente con su mano en forma de puño- considera esto mi… ¡VENGANZA!- y golpeo una mesa ya que Syaoran se aparto rápidamente pero la mesa recibió el impacto rompiéndose por la mitad

-oh- dijo yamasaki rascándose la cabeza con la mano-… este es el sampai Yue al que le dio la paliza el otro día

-¿has vuelo para otra paliza?- pregunto Syaoran con una sonrisa malvada y voz retadora

-¡ohhhhhhhhhhhh!- se escucho en todo el salón asiendo que Yue enojarse mucho mas- ¡venga, venga!- se lograba escuchar entre la multitud que los rodeaba y la cual Sakura estaba metida también- ¡dale una paliza!

Y empezó la pelea y claramente Yue llevaba desventaja el cual estaba muy golpeado ya pasados los minutos y Sakura cada vez se aterraba más.

-levántate- dijo Syaoran con voz fría

_-¡syao-kun, syao-kun!-_ Sakura empezó a recordar los momentos que estuvo con el y cada uno era hermoso y muy calidos sus momentos de infancia de ella junto a Syaoran-_ este chico…- y vio como Syaoran levantaba a Yue por el cuello de la camisa-¡… no es mi Syaoran¡_-¡NO!- dijo Sakura y abrazo a Syaoran por la espalda asiendo que Syaoran se sorprendiera y sonrojara, pero el momento duro poco ya que con la fuerza de cómo se abalanzo que los dos terminaron en el piso y a todos los presentes se les apareció una gotita en la nuca

-¡…!- intento hablar Syaoran pero estaba demasiado nervioso y sonrojado- ¡¿Qué-? ¡¿Estas loca? ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No me interrumpas!

-¡no!- dijo Sakura pero agarrando su brazo con mucha fuerza- ¡si te dejo volverás a pelear otra vez!- y levanto su rostro y Syaoran el cual se sorprendió al verla llorando-¡para esto!- decía mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos esmeraldas- él esta herido – y asía que Syaoran la viera mas sorprendido- ¡no deberías luchar mas!- y hundió su rostro en el brazo de Syaoran apretándolo con fuerza haciendo que este se sonrojara mas- Syaoran-kun solía ser agradable…-decía mientras Syaoran tornaba mas rojo-¡¿recuerdas cuando cuidaste a los animales de la clase por que eras amable y responsable?- dijo Sakura asiendo que a todos los presentes le saliera una gotita en la nuca

-vale, vale…-decía Syaoran intentando que lo soltara y muy sonrojado-_por favor no digas mas…_déjame ir

Sakura lo soltó solo para abrasarlo mas fuerte, aun llorando, posando su cabeza en el pecho de el mientras Syaoran tomaba un leve sonrojo y se sorprendía de verla así pero después la miro con ternura en sus ojos que nadie lo noto.

-….- toda la clase estaba conmocionada hasta que yamasaki hablo- Sakura-Chan… a logrado parar al imparable li…

-….- mientras Yue se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano-… ya veo es la chica de li…- y con esa frase Syaoran reacciono

-¡ ¿estas bromeando?- decía Syaoran exaltado y asiendo que Sakura cayera por como se levanto rápidamente y la tomaba fuertemente de la muñeca-¡ella no es mi chica!- dijo mientra Sakura lo veía sorprendida y el pecho le dolía- ¡no te hagas con la idea equivocada!¡nunca tendría tan mal gusto!- dijo esto asiendo sorprende a los del salón que decían que Sakura era muy bella y hasta la misma Sakura que también le dolía lo que decía Syaoran-es solo una amiga de infancia- y Sakura lo miro pero el estaba de espalda mirando a Yue no pudo ver la cara de Sakura y tampoco el dolor que le acusaba al decir la palabras-es molesto ver como no para de seguirme- dijo y salio de la clase dando un portazo- ¡no la soporto!- se le escucho decir

Mientras en la sala estaban todos asombrados por las palabras del chico hasta que yamasaki reacciono y se acerco a Sakura

-¿estas bien saku-Chan?- dijo yamasaki asiendo que Sakura levantara el rostro

-claro…-dijo con la voz que no denotaba que estaba afectaba asiendo sorprender a los jóvenes que creyeron que estaría afectada, aunque era cierto- … no importa… estoy acostumbrada – se levanto pero fue en dirección contraria donde se había ido Syaoran…

OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOo

Después de clases, por los pasillos de la academia seijo…

_-es totalmente al chico que conocía…-se lamentaba Sakura mientras caminaba por los pasillos, perdida en sus pensamientos-quizás debería irme después de todo…los chicos de aquí son tan ásperos, rudos y…Syaoran-kun es el peor de todos…- freno en seco y voltio a ver donde estaba- o genial y ahora estoy perdida…_ ¿eh? ¿Donde esta el vestíbulo?...

-es muy fácil perderse en una escuela de este tamaño…- se escucho la voz de alguien atrás de ella

-_es el sempai Yue… con quien se peleo Syaoran-kun…__alguien intentara atacarte…_- Sakura recordó las palabras de yamasaki –_ espero que no me intente hacer daño-_pero ue la retuvo con una mano posándola en su hombro

-¿eh?... eres la chica de li verdad…- y en un acto junto con su otro acompañante le rajo la parte delantera de la camisa a Sakura quedando solo con un bracier, negro con encajes de flores blancas, y la hizo posesionarse frente a la pared dándole la espalda-nunca había visto que un fenómeno como el se saliera de sus casillas con alguien – y la presiono mas fuerte contra la pared- me pregunto… ¿Qué es lo que aria si te hiciera daño?

-¡no!- grito fuertemente Sakura solo asiendo un eco en lo largo del pasillo- ¡por favor que alguien-!

-nadie viene por ti a esta hora del día… recuerda es la salida…-dijo Yue con voz ronca de excitación a ver tan vulnerable a Sakura y acto seguido empezó a lamerle la espalda

-¡no!- dijo Sakura con unas lagrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos serrados- ¡para!- dijo esto y le proporciono, como pudo, una patada en la entrepierna asiendo que la soltara de su agarre y correr lo mas rápido posible

-¡zorra!- dijo Yue sujetándose sus partes nobles-¡congela spy!- le dij a su acompañante un chico de cabello azul y ojos negros

Mientras esto sucedía Sakura corría por los pasillos asegurándose los restos de ropa para que no vieran su bracier aunque no había nadie en los pasillos…

_-¡ayuda! ¡Que alguien me ayude!- se decía Sakura mientras corría mas rápido sintiendo los pasos de los otros 2 muchacho tras de ella-¡no se que camino coger!- mientras corría y doblaba por donde suponía- ¡¿Por qué no hay nadie por qui?...¡estoy realmente sola!...¿no va ayudarme nadie? ¡Estoy asustada!...- se decía mientras bajaba las escaleras siendo seguida muy cerca y sintió que le agarraban el pelo_

Pero de repente se sintió libre del agarre y pudo ver que el chico recibió una fuerte patada por otro muchacho, que llego a protegerla, y después de un momento pudo ver unos ojos ámbares llenos de furia

-perdona- dijo Syaoran-lo siento, no te había visto- dijo burlonamente

-¡LI, TU…!- dijo spy y Yue pero no pudieron seguir por que Syaoran empezó a golpearlos mientras Sakura se tapaba los oídos y cerraba los ojos para no ver

-hum…tan débil como de costumbre- pero no pudo continuar por que un peso lo iso voltear la vista asía su pecho-uh…- y vio a Sakura llorando y temblando por el acontecimiento que ase poco le ocurrió-…

_-Syaoran-Kun, Syaoran-Kun…- y lo apretó mas- ¡…estoy asustada!_

-…- Syaoran solo se sonrojo pero no correspondía el abrazo- te dije que te alejaras de esta escuela- asiendo que Sakura levantara el rostro para verlo- tengo muchos enemigos- decía con un rostro preocupado y serio a la vez- ya es lo suficientemente malo que seas la única chica aquí, pero será peor para ti si piensas que estas conmigo – dijo asiendo que Sakura dejase un poco de llorar

_-así que…- empezó a pensar Sakura- es por eso que estaba tan frío con migo…_

-… no vuelvas mas a esta escuela- dijo Syaoran y volteo el rostro

-_saku-Chan…-__empezó a recordar Sakura - __te protegeré..._ _Él parece diferente ahora, pero sigue siendo amable ¡no a cambiado en absoluto!- pensó y lo encaro_- ¡no!¡ No me iré!- dijo esto y no se dio cuenta que con un movimiento brusco provoco que su blusa rajada bajase y se mostrase un poco de su busto bien formado y de su bracier, o sostén, y Syaoran vio esto asiendo que se sonrojara

-¡¿Qué?- dijo intentando enfocar su vista en otro sitio que no sea el pecho de Sakura- ¡¿estas loca? ¡¿No has escuchado lo que acabo de decir?- dijo y la encaro

-no te causare mas problemas- dijo encarándolo y acercándosele- ¡me puedo proteger sola! _que es este sentimiento- se dijo al sentir su corazón latir mas rapito_

-¡no es fácil para una chica sobrevivir aquí!-dijo Syaoran como si fuese la mejores de las excusas y con su corazón latiéndole mas rápido

-entonces intentare parecerme a un chico…-dijo Sakura sonrojada al igual que Syaoran ya que ambos estaban gritando ase mucho tiempo- y…también actuare como un chico_… no quiero irme…_

-¡…!- no sabia que responder Syaoran-¡IDIOTA!

-¡ya te he dicho que me convertiré en un chico!- decía Sakura gritándole - ¡seré el mejor chico de todo el mundo!-dijo serrando los ojos para así gritarle mas fuerte

-¡…!-pero Syaoran le tomo las manos asiendo que se destapara el pecho mostrando el bracier y dejando a una Sakura sorprendida

-oh, no-dijo e intento volver a taparse – Syaoran-kun para…-pero Syaoran le volvió apartar las manos- ¡ah!- y apoyo a Sakura, la cual estaba roja, contra una pared

-entonces si eres un chico no hay problema si te veo desnuda ¿verdad?- dijo serio pero un sonrojo le cubría las mejillas

-ah…- solo dijo Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos y Syaoran la soltó asiendo que cayese al suelo e intentando taparse

-es imposible para ti- dijo y se volteo para empezar a caminar- deja de venir aquí

-_se va…- se decía Sakura- se va…_

Syaoran se marchaba pero se detuvo al sentir un peso, liviano, sobre su cabeza y al sacárselo se encontró con una tela rasgada de color blanco

-¿...?- y después sintió otro mas liviano y se lo saco y descubrió que era un bracier y se volteo todo sonrojado a ver a Sakura de pies y con los pechos al aire encarándolo-¡¿Qué…?- y pudo ver a una Sakura sonrojada y mordiéndose el labio inferior-¡¿Qué estas asiendo? – Dijo extendiéndole sus cosas y tapándose los ojos-¡vuelve a ponerte la ropa!- le ordeno

-¡esta bien!- dijo Sakura tomando la atención de Syaoran- ¡solíamos bañarnos juntos cuando éramos pequeños!- dijo Sakura sonrojándose mas- ¡si te enseño mi cuerpo desnudo, no me volverás a decir que me marche de la escuela!- dijo esto asiendo que Syaoran se sorprendiera pero aumentando el sonrojo de el- ¡hacer una cosa como esta no es nada!_... la verdad es que… estoy totalmente avergonzada, pero… el no me creerá a no ser que haga algo dramático…_- se dijo pero no noto cuando empezó a llorar asiendo que Syaoran voltease a verla a la cara- ¡esto no es nada!- volvió a decir serrando sus ojos para decirlo mas fuerte-¡NADA EN ABSOLUTO!_ No vuelvas a decirme que me marche …-_pero no notaba que Syaoran la veía sorprendido – _así que por favor…_a-¡ACHOO!- estornudo la pobre Sakura asiendo que a Syaoran le saliera una gotita en la nuca- tengo frío…- dijo Sakura abrazándose así misa para que se pasara el frío

Pero lo que no se espero que algo la abrigara y que también le abrasara dándole calor y parando sus temblores causa del frío

-eres realmente…-empezó Syaoran, quien estaba sonrojado, pero la apretó mas en sus brazos asiendo que Sakura se sonrojase y dejase de llorar –molesta- y la abrazaba mas fuertemente asía el- voy a advertirte otra vez…no puedes defenderte sola… asíque- y la apretó un poco mas asía el- llámame cuando me necesites- dijo esto sorprendiendo a Sakura que levanto la cabeza y pudo ver que le veía con dulzura y también le sonreía con cariño –jezz… eres tan testaruda – y la soltó, de mala gana, de apoco y Sakura lo volteo a ver sujetando el saco que le coloco Syaoran- ¿Qué mas puedo hacer?- le dijo y le dio un coscorrón de cariño a Sakura en su cabeza- el tiempo que te quedes cerca de mi…te protegeré.

_-así…el príncipe comenzó a proteger a la princesa…- y Sakura le sonrío a Syaoran quien le limpiaba las lagrimas con su dedo índice- y empezó a luchar contra una guerra contra cientos de lobos._

_**Continuara…**_

OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

Notas de la autora: bueno espero que les aya gustado este es mi primer fic que publicare, es un poco corto solo consta de 3 cap pero espero que les gusten Bueno me boy ¡y no olviden comenta! Chao y que tengan unas geniales vacaciones

_**(Conversación entre Syaoran y emina 116)**_

Syaoran: ¿verdad que ella es la princesa de este cuento?

Emina: Si lo es... pero su ultimo pensamiento sonó como el de una vieja…sin ofenderla claro ^^U

Syaoran:… en eso tienes razón….

(En un lugar lejos de aquí)

Sakura: ¡a-acho!... alguien debe estar hablando de mí…


	2. Chapter 2

_Notas de la autora: ¡hola! Les agradezco los comentarios me hicieron sentir muy bien… bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de este fic y recordare que esta historia no es mía sino de Go Ikayamada y los personajes de Sakura card captors tampoco son míos sino de las geniales chicas de ¡clamp!_

_Cursiva: Narraciones de Sakura y Syaoran o pensamientos de estos_

OoOoOoOo: cambios de escena

_Cursiva y subrayado: recuerdos_

Ahora si… ¡comencemos!

OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

Ookami Nanka Kowakunai

(¿Quién tiene miedo a los lobos?)

Cap: 2

-¡ha ido por qui!- se escuchaban los gritos de alumnos varones de la academia seijo exactamente en los pasillo-¡atrápenla!-se escuchaban aun mas gritos…pareciese que a cada segundo se unían aun mas a seguir a la única chica de la academia- ¡esta por la escalera!

_-hola soy Sakura kinomoto, hace dos semanas me he trasferido a esta academia que antes era solo para chicos- _nos relata nuestra protagonista mientras corre para salvarse de la marea de chicos que la perseguían diariamente-_ cada día en la academia los chicos me persiguen…¡se me hizo rutina!... pero admito que es un buen ejercicio para mantenerme en forma…_

-¡quieta ahí!- se escucha la manada de chicos que la perseguían-¡déjame tocarte el pecho!- se escuchaban mas aun los gritos

Sakura corría mas rápido pero la manada de chicos la seguían muy de cerca, pero Sakura choco contra algo blando y se sintió protegida ya que unos fuertes brazos la rodearon y después se pudo apreciar como Syaoran solo con unas cuantas patadas, nomás de 2 o 3, dejaba a los demás chicos inconcientes

-tsk- resoplo Syaoran soltando un poco a Sakura- ¿aun no se aburren de este juego?

-Syaoran-Kun…– dijo Sakura sonrojada y con una sonrisa-_ Syaoran-Kun Li es mi amigo de la infancia. Nos hemos reencontrado después de 6 años… estoy muy feliz…_

-Sakura.- empesga explicar Syaoran- no te vayas a pasear por la escuela tu sola- empezó mientras caminaba y Sakura tras de el – eres la única chica aquí…- y la miro seriamente- así que ten **cuidado**

-lo siento mucho- dijo Sakura con la manos en forma de suplica y los ojos cerrados-me has vuelto a salvar- dijo mientras veía por los pasillos- solo quería ir a la cafetería-pero de repente sintió que algo la agarraba del brazo- ¿Syaoran-Kun?

-ven con migo…- comenzó Syaoran mientras la sujetaba del brazo-la hora del almuerzo va acabar asíque apúrate y date prisa- dijo y emprendió la caminata – tengo un poco de tiempo así que…- dijo y voltio el rostro para que no viera su leve sonrojo- iré contigo- dijo y sin ver que la cara de Sakura tornaba un adorable sonrojo

_-la mayoría de la gente piensa que es malo por que le consideran el luchador mas fuerte de primero- se dijo Sakura que sonreía con dulzura a ver de reojo a Syaoran-pero en realidad el es muy amable…-y le sonrío a Syaoran quien la miro con un pequeño sonrojo –gracias a el… __**me siento segura**_

OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

Después de ir al casino, entrando al salón…

-¡oh a vuelto!- se escucho decir a unos de los dos muchachos que había allí

-¡saku-Chan, saku-Chan!- dijo otro acercándose rápidamente a la aludida, muchotas de lo que necesitaba, junto a su compañero, dejando a Sakura con una cara de confundida, ero se detuvieron en su asecho al poder ver la mirada asesina que les daba Syaoran

-hummm… veras…- empezó uno con muchos nervios al igual que su compañero que tuvieron que tomar algo de distancia si no querían que Syaoran los acecinara- acaban de repartir el programa del festival atlético…

-solo…- continuo el otro acompañante- si es cierto que…- y los dos se vieron y dijeron al insumo- **¿el mejor atleta ganara el derecho de besar a Sakura-Chan?**

Dijeron esto y asiendo no solo que Sakura sino que también Syaoran quedara en shock por lo dicho pero Sakura se repuso antes y e quito el papel de las manos a uno de los chicos que los veían con mucho terror en especial a Syaoran.

_-¡que mierda!_-se dijo y empezó a leer el papel en voz alta con un tinte de nerviosismo y terror en su voz-E-el estudiante que gane obtendrá el mejor premio y derecho de besar a la única chica estudiante: Sakura Kinomoto- decía y Syaoran cada vez sudaba mas gotitas en su cabeza-** ¡prueba los deliciosos labios de esta estudiante!-** y dicho esto Sakura arrugo el papel con unas lagrimas rebeldes queriendo salir de sus ojos esmeraldas-_¡no…!_¡que demonios es esto!- pero siente que le arrebatan el papel y ve a Syaoran leyéndolo, lo arruga una ves termino de leerlo y una aura negra lo rodeo asiendo que los 3 presentes les diera miedo y gotitas de sudor recorrieran sus nucas-¿sy..Syaoran-Kun?

-¡ese….- empezó a decir Syaoran mientras arrugaba mas el papel- … DEVIO PLANEARLO TODO!

OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo Ó

Sala de consejos de estudiantes…

-¡ERIOL!- se escucho el grito de Syaoran al entrar al salón-¡**esto a sido tu idea**! ¿**Verdad**?- dijo mientras se acercaba al susodicho y Sakura iba detrás de el

-hola- dijo Eriol, quien tenia el cabello negro azulado, unos ojos azules y unas gafas redondeas, pero no le quitaban lo guapo- y así es estas ¡en lo correcto!- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras ocupaba su cuaderno como escudo de la patada que le quería dar Syaoran- tus ojos siempre tan bonitos

-¡y tu es tupida cara…!- dijo mientras intentaba pegarle otravez pero el cuaderno es buen escudo

-_¿es un amigo de Syaoran-Kun?- _se preguntaba Sakura con una gotita en la cabeza al ver

el comportamiento de esos dos

-¡ah!- dijo Eriol quien enfoco su atención a Sakura-¡hola mucho gusto!- dijo mientras la tomaba de la manos- tu debes ser Sakura kinomoto, me llamo Eriol hiragizawa soy estudiante de segundo fui a la primaria con Syaoran- y le soltó la manos- pensaba que Syaoran era una chica asíque intente cortejarla…- y allí Syaoran le pone el pie en la cabeza- era muy guapo... Pero vamos al grano ¿eres su chica?- dijo asiendo que Sakura se sonrojase y Syaoran le empujara la cabeza con el pie y también estaba sonrojado

-¡no no lo es!- dijo y seguía con el pie en la cabeza de eriol-cállate y cancela el acontecimiento o el premio

-lo siento pero no puedo- decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza-_he, he _pero acabo de convencer a los profesores de ello, siempre hemos tenido problemas de que todos se escabullían de estas actividades así que este año aprovechamos que tenemos a Sakura-Chan ya verán como todos participaran ja ja ja –dijo sonriendo

-¡NO TE RIAS!- le grito Syaoran como cuerpo espín irritado

-¡SI, ADEMAS NISIQUIERA ME PREGUNTASTE!- le grito Sakura en la misma condición que Syaoran

-lo siento pero… ahora es imposible cancelar el evento- dijo serrando un ojo- los chicos se esforzaran tanto que abran disturbios… que es lo mas seguro…pero- dijo mirando seriamente a la pareja- si quieres protegerla…tendrás que integrarte al acontecimiento… es así de simple – y sonrío tranquila mente

-¡…!- solo estaban Sakura y Syaoran un tanto sonrojados y pasmados

Después se retiraron una Sakura pensativa y un Syaoran…eh… un tanto frustrado y muy muy enojado

-¡mierda ese eriol…!- decía Syaoran rascándose la cabeza con las manos que hasta se le podía ver una vena en su frente por lo enojado que estaba- iba a escaparme del acontecimiento pero ahora no podré…

_-¿Qué are…?- se preguntaba Sakura con un sonrojo en las mejillas- aun no e dado mi primer beso…y yo… quiero tener el primer beso con la persona que me gusta…_

-¿hay algo en mi cara saku?- pregunto Syaoran a Sakura que lo quedo viendo fijamente y después se sonrojo hasta la raíz del pelo

_-en que estoy pensando…_ no, no pasa nada jeje…- río nerviosamente y voltio la cara para que no pudiera ver el sonrojo que tenía

-….- dijo mirándola raro

-¡ha!- grito Sakura al recibir una palpada sobre su cabeza que la asusto

-no te preocupes todo estará bien – dijo Syaoran aun con su mano en la frente y sonriendo cariñosamente- le ganare a todos y ganare el premio

-ah…-dijo suavemente Sakura con un sonrojo en sus mejillas que Syaoran no noto-_que raro. Cuando Syaoran me ha dicho que no me preocupe… me he sentido mejor._ ¡Y yo también trabajare duro! –dijo Sakura levantando los brazos- ¡y ganare el premio yo sola!

-¿cual es tu grado de educación física Sakura?- pregunto Syaoran inocentemente

-…8…-dijo roja como tomate y mirando el piso

-…- y Syaoran le sudo la gota gorda….

OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo ÓoOoOoO

Patio de la escuela … día de la competencia…..

-¡finalmente a llegado el día!- decía el anunciador que se llamaba kerberos pero le decía kero-¡la batalla para conseguir el permiso de besar a Sakura kinomoto!- dijo y tomo mas aire para la frase siguiente- ¡¿QUIEREN BESAR A UNA VERDADERA CHICA DE INSTITUTO?

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII!- se escucho unas cosas mas pero un si general de los alumnos… incluso los que tenían novias

_-grrrr…-solo pensaba Syaoran al ver el espectáculo de mar de chicos que había_

_-¡OH NO!- solo pensaba Sakura blanca como papel y con un aspecto de ser fusilada luego _

-¡¿quieren poner su lengua en su boca?- decía yamazaki quien era otro de los presentadores- ¡¿lamer sus deliciosos labios?

-¡recuerden!- dijo kero- ¡no esta permitido que nadie la bese además del ganador!

-¡_auxilio!- se decía Sakura tapándose los oídos _

Al ser un festival deportivo todos tenían la misma teñida de deporte que era una polera blanca y unos pantalones de buzo negros… y todos, bueno la mayoría ósea un 93% del alumnado tenia una cinta blanca puesta en la cabeza. Sakura iba con una coleta y unos cabellos sueltos que enmarcaba su rostro y en ves de pantalón de buzo lleva una calza hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla

_-¡yo…yo seré la ganadora!...- se decía Sakura, después de una carrera…-pero… siempre pierdo- se lamentaba con los lagrimas de cataratas y un banderín de 8º lugar a su lado_- se a acabado para mi….

-¡Syaoran li vuelve a ganar!- decía kero y yamazaki al insumo

-¡ahora mismo tiene el puesto mas alto!- decía kero picando a los demás concursantes

-¡y además es muy guapo cuando corre!- dijo yamazaki ganándose una mirara de "rarito" por parte de kero que se alejo un poquito de su lado

_-cállate yamazaki…-pensaba Syaoran secándose el sudor con su manda de la chaqueta_

-toma la toalla- dijo Sakura estando cerca de el, el cual la acepto- buen trabajo Xiao-Kun- dijo con una sonrisa tímida la cual hizo que Syaoran se sonrojase un poco pero lo cual Sakura no lo noto

-arigato…- dijo secándose con la toalla

_-soy mala en sentirme feliz pero…- y Sakura se sonrojo -¿Por qué ase esto por mi?... ahora es diferente de cuando éramos pequeños… estoy muy emocionada._

-que calor…- dijo Syaoran y con eso Sakura se distrajo de sus pensamientos

-bien trabajo syao-Kun- dijo alguien llegando con ellos

-eriol…-dijo Syaoran un poco enojado

-¡felicidades parece que Sakura-Chan será para ti!- dijo sonriendo aun mas al verlos sonrojados

_-esta bien… si Syaoran-Kun gana tendré que besarlo ¿no?- se decía Sakura mirando a Syaoran_-_ pero…_

-idiota- dijo Syaoran cortando los pensamientos de Sakura- no voy a besarla- dijo asiendo que Sakura lo mirara sorprendida al igual que eriol- solo debes besar a la persona de quien estas enamorado, así que no te preocupes saku

-ha… si gracias…- dijo Sakura bajando su mirada pero sintiendo un gran dolor en la parte del pecho_- ¿Qué me pasa? Debería estar feliz… pero… Po-porque me siento tan mal… tan triste…-se decía mientra que eriol solo la miraba con tristeza-_ a-ahora me tengo que ir- dijo dando se vuelta – tengo que hacer una cosa- y empezó alejarse y Syaoran se volteo pero Sakura ya estaba lejos de ellos dos

-¿Qué le pasa?- se pregunto Syaoran con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza

-¿eres lento no?- solo dijo eriol un poco sonrojado y con mirada de fastidio y se marcho

_-"_ _solo debes besar a la persona de quien estas enamorado"_- esa frase se repetía una y otravez en la cabeza de Sakura ala cual estaba corriendo sin dirección_-me siento como si me hubieran apuñalado el corazón… ¿Por qué?... me duelen tantos esas palabras…¿Por qué…?- pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados por el anunciador… ¡eriol! , el cual tenía a los dos anunciadores amarrados atrás de sus espaldas los cuales también estaban amordazados _

-¡finalmente la ultima competición!- dijo con mucho entusiasmo

_-¿eriol?- pensaron Sakura y Syaoran aunque estuvieran muy lejos uno del otro_

-como Syaoran esta en primer lugar con esto quizás gane cualquiera…- dijo con un tono misterioso que logro hacer que Sakura se le pusiera la piel de gallina- el próximo es "coger y correr" cualquier estudiante participa pueden obtener puntos de las siguientes formas…- se aclaro la garganta y continuo- ¡los calcetines de saku 30 puntos! ¡40 por su camiseta!- con esto dejo en shock a la pobre de Sakura pero aun así continuo- ¡80 por sus calzas!- decía mientras todos se coloraban y Syaoran se sonrojaba pero con cara de sorpresa mi entras que los otros… pensamientos impuros …-¡100 por su sujetador y 200 por sus bragas!

-¡QUE!- se escucho uno general y a todos le salía un hilo de sangre por sus narices

-¡PREPARADOS COMIENSEN… YA!- decía mientra el también salía del lugar a participar y dejaba a los otros dos aun amarrados

_-¡tengo miedo!-_se decía Sakura mientras corría para no ser capturada por esa manada de lobos que la perseguían ahora

-¿en- en que diablos pensaba ese eriol?- se decía Syaoran buscando con la vista a Sakura la cual vio enseguida siendo perseguida por un mar de hombres em…solo dejémoslo en hombre locos….- ¡eh saku por qui!

-_Syaoran-Kun...-_pero Sakura paso de largo a el quien se quedo un poco congelado pero enseguida reacciono y giro su cabeza a dirección a Sakura

-¡eh… saku por que me evitas!- decía mientras gotitas de sudor salían de su cabeza

*15 min. después… En el mismo lugar… en el mismo festival… en el mismo "juego"…*

-¿la has visto?- pregunto uno de los alumnos

-¡mierda se nos escapo!- decía otro

-¡no solo la besare… le quitare todo cunado la encontremos!- decía otro conversando con los demás

-yo le are….xxx….xxx- decía el grupo mientras caminaban sin darse cuenta que había doble estatua del fundador…

_-me aran inadecuada para el matrimonio si me encuentran- decía Sakura intentando bajar sin saber como pudo subir- tengo que esconderme…_me esconderé en un sitio mientra me buscan….-dijo una vez ya abajo pero alguien le tapo la boca por detrás y la llevo entre unos arbustos- ¡no! ¡Para! ¡suéltame!

-¡eh cálmate! Estate quieta- y Sakura se callo y se sorprendió ya que reconoció de inmediato la voz

_-Syaoran-Kun…_

-no te asuste no te are nada, ni quitare nada-decía un poco nervioso y sonrojado al igual que Sakura- son unos pervertidos te llevare a la meta con la ropa puesta asíque vamos a la meta juntos- pero Sakura se soltó de su agarre ya roja como tomate-¿Sakura…?

-yo…yo iré sola a la meta- dijo decidida- no ase falta que vengas con migo- decía mientras estaba dada vuelta dándole la espalda

-¡por que eres tan testaruda!- dijo Syaoran que la sujeto fuertemente le brazo y la dio vuelta viéndola sonrojada y con lagrimas en sus ojos

-¡no lo soy!- dijo intentando zafarse del agarre- ¡me siento incomoda contigo!- dejando a Syaoran sorprendido quien de inmediato la soltó-_Pero que cosas digo Syaoran-Kun parece confundido…_

-sak….-pero no pudo continuar por que una cuerda lo amarro, de la nada, y lo jalo hacía la rama de un árbol

-¡Syaoran-Kun!- dijo Sakura muy asustada pero después vio al causante de eso- ¡eriol!

-Eres listo al pensar en otra manera de ganar- decía mientra aseguraba la cuerda y dejaba a Syaoran en el aire colgando- pero lamentablemente aunque te quiero. No me queda otra opción mas que traicionarte- y de la nada apareció un chico- solo tengo fotos originales de maya sakamoto que me las dio este chico- y señalo al chico

-¡NO PERMITAS QUE TE CHANTAJEN!- dijo Syaoran moviéndose de un lado para el otro en la cuerda

-¡OYE SUELTAME MALDITO! – decía Sakura ya que el otro muchacho la tenia llevada al hombro como si fuera un saco de papas

-hehehe lo siento li- decía mientras caminaba- volveré cuando aya terminado la competencia- y se marcho con Sakura y eriol

-¡SAKURA!- gritaba Syaoran desde el árbol

-¡DEJAME!- le decía al muchacho mientras le golpeaba la espalda con los puños-¡SYAORAN-KUN! ¡AYUDAME!..._ Nooooo la meta_

-¡meta!- dijo un anunciador quien resulto ser yamazaki

-¡450 puntos por traer a kinomoto Sakura!- decía esta vez kero

-¡que gran victoria! ¡el ganador puede besar a kinomoto Sakura!- decía yamazaki

-¡disfruta de los labios de esta verdadera estudiante de instituto!-decía kero

Pero Sakura forcejeaba y mantenía la distancia mientras el muchacho la intentaba obligar en eso se escucho un grito

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A SAKURA!- grito Syaoran quien milagrosamente se desato de la cuerda

-es rápido – dijo el muchacho mientras empujaba a Sakura

_-¡Syaoran-Kun has venido!- se decía Sakura viendo a Syaoran pero no se percato que el muchacho la empujo hacía una mesa y la dejaba acostada en ella con el encima_-¡ahhhhhh! ¡Déjame ir!

-no te muevas ¡no tenemos tiempo!- decía mientras forcejeaba con Sakura

-¡NO!- se negaba Sakura intentando zafarse _- ¡para! Yo… ¡yo…yo…!_¡YO AMO A SYAORAN-KUN!- grito a todo pulmón dejando a todos anonadados incluso al mismo Syaoran, aunque eriol sonreía satisfecho_-Syaoran-Kun…_- se volteo a verlo y se sonrojo al ver que el la miraba también sonrojado

-¡no seas idiota tu eres el premio!- dijo el chico mientras la sujetaba de los hombros

-¡Sakura!- decía Syaoran - ¡muévanse déjenme pasar!- y intentaba abrirse paso entre el montón

-¡para ya!- decía el chico que tenia a Sakura inmovilizada y se acercaba a besarla

-¡no quiero que me beses!- se decía intentando forcejear pero era imposible_-nooo…Syaoran-Kun…_

_-WAAAAA_- se escucho de los estudiantes que veían el beso…

_-NOOOOOOO!- se decía Sakura cerrando los ojos con fuerza y lagrimillas escapando de sus esmeraldas pero al abrir sus ojos se sorprendió no era ese chico si no…- Syaoran….Kun…_

y se di al beso pasando sus brazos por su cuellos y dándole mas pasión al besó dejando que Syaoran introducía su lengua y jugara un juego prohibido con la de ella pero en unos minutos necesitaban aire y se alejaron completamente sonrojado aunque seguían casi juntos con sus respiraciones agitadas . Y bueno al otro chico Syaoran le pego un puñetazo muy fuerte… (Je jeje)

-¡que diablos es esto va contra las normas!- se escucho el alegato de un estudiante del montón

-¡no es justo li!- se escuchaba a otro

-¡eres tramposo!

-¡como has podido robar el premio!

-¡queremos besarla!

-¡no tienes derecho!

-¡NO ME IMPORTA LAS NORMAS NI NADA!-dijo echo furia Syaoran mientras abrazaba posesivamente a Sakura la cual estaba sorprendida y dejaba a los estudiantes en silencio total por el miedo-¡a quien le importa si las rompo!- y abrazo mas fuertemente a Sakura la cual estaba sonrojada-¡tengo que proteger a la chica que AMO! ¡Asíque si alguien tiene alguna queja que venga aquí!- dijo y como era de esperarse todos salieron huyendo

_-Syaoran-Kun- pensaba Sakura mientras lo miraba y pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos_

-lo-lo ciento Sakura…-decía sonrojado mientras se inclinaba repetidas veces- así de repente… ¿esta enfadada?

-no es solo que estoy sorprendida…-decía mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas-por que como dijiste que no me querías besar…creí que no te gustaba…

-lo siento-dijo Syaoran y la miro sonrojado pero a los ojos- tarde mucho en darme cuenta de mis sentimientos…y al final entendí por que nunca podía dejarte sola…y es por…-y se paso una mano por su cabello desordenándolo mas y viéndola cariñosamente y sonrojado al igual que Sakura- es por… que te amo…

_-Syaoran-Kun…- y empezó a derramar lagrimas otra vez asiendo que Syaoran se alarmara_

-e-espera y por que lloras- intentando calmarla

- por que estoy demasiado contenta- decía mientras inútil mente intentaba detener las lágrimas

-tonta..- dijo y la abrazo muy fuerte y acariciándole la cabeza

*así entre tanto alboroto…la princesa y el príncipe se y hicieron novios….*

OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

Notas de la autora: gomen! Es que andaba de vacaciones y no podía terminarlo en otro PC ya que aquí tengo la historia lista… chicas se acerca el final!... bueno de echo es el próximo capitulo pero bueno espero que les aya gustado este y de nuevo disculpa pero es que andaba de vacaciones y fui a la serena y pues… no había internet T.T… solo podía face con mi cel … pero bueno…. No prometo nada pero quizás aya un pequeño regalito en el día de los enamorados ^^ bueno eso y ojala les aya gustado dejen sus comentarios plissss…!

***mas tarde con eriol…***

-vamos Syaoran perdóname… te quiero mas que a Sakura – decía eriol colgando de una cuerda en una rama lata de un árbol mientras Sakura, Syaoran y Emina lo veían…

-me da igual- respondió con una venita en la cabeza Syaoran

-me da un poquito de pena dejarlo aquí Syaoran-Kun…- decía Sakura mirando piadosamente a eriol el cual respondió con una sonrisa de alegría

-¡¿Qué que?- dijimos Syaoran y yo

-saku acuérdate que por su culpa casi te besa esos depravados…- dije yo señalando un lugar y vimos una gran montaña de alumnos noqueados

-eh... Tienes razón… vámonos….-dijo Sakura y los tres nos marchamos Sin dejar de oír las quejas de eriol.


	3. Chapter 3

_Notas de la autora: ¡hola! Les agradezco los comentarios y me alegra que les aya gustado esta historia pero… ya es ultimo capitulo….si… solo eran 3 pero como dije se viene un especial de san Valentín que espero que les guste… bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de este fic y recordare que esta historia no es mía sino de Go Ikayamada y los personajes de Sakura card captors tampoco son míos sino de las geniales chicas de ¡clamp!_

_Cursiva: Narraciones de Sakura y Syaoran o pensamientos de estos_

OoOoOoOo: cambios de escena

_Cursiva y subrayado: recuerdos_

Ahora si… ¡comencemos!

OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

Ookami Nanka Kowakunai

(¿Quién tiene miedo a los lobos?)

Cap: 3

_-hola a todos soy kinomoto Sakura, hace un mes que fui trasferida a esta escuela…- y se veía a Sakura correr por su vida como todos los días por la manada de chicos que la perseguían-¡que antes solo era para chicos! … ¡no me gusta nada esta rutina!_

-agáchate Sakura- dijo alguien y Sakura, que estaba en la escalera, se agacho y de la escalera salto un muchacho que con una patada a uno y so efecto domino haciendo que todos cayera escaleras abajo- ¿por que pasa esto todos los días?

_-li Syaoran-Kun es un amigo de la infancia, Nos hemos vuelto a ver de unos 6 años de no vernos- decía Sakura mientras le salían gotitas por la cabeza al ver el regadito de muchachos que Syaoran golpeo- siempre me tiene que salvar por que soy la unica chica del instituto_… ¡arigato Syaoran-Kun!- dijo Sakura sonrojada al igual que Syaoran_- y también nos gustamos…_

-no ha sido… nada… -decía mientras veía a Sakura y su sonrisa pero de la nada siente un fuerte empujón en la cabeza y ase q casi choque con la de Sakura

-te estas poniendo tan rojo como tomate Syaoran-dijo quien le tenia la cabeza presionada de esa forma

-¡Eriol!- dijo Syaoran sacándose el pie de la cabeza y mirándolo con una mirada acecina que no surgió efecto en Eriol

-no es apropiado de ti bajar la guardia de ese modo- dijo Eriol mientras sonreía alegremente y después se acerco a Syaoran para susurrarle- hasta el hombre mas fuerte se vuelve débil cunado su amada aparece….

-¿quieres que te haga ver las estrellas Eriol?- dijo Syaoran en tono macabro asiendo que Sakura sintiera la piel de gallina pero cuando quiso pegarle a Eriol este ya estaba al lado de Sakura con una gran sonrisa

-¿y que? ¿Aun no lo han echo?- pregunto pícaro haciendo que a Sakura y Syaoran le subiera el sonrojo

-¡enserio Eriol yo te mato!- decía Syaoran acercándose a paso apresurado hasta ellos pero sintió un mareo que paso desapercibido por los demás

-¡no le tomes tanto el pelo a Syaoran, eriol!- decía mientras se acercaba a Syaoran que se había detenido-…Xiao-Kun...- pero no termino ya que Syaoran la abrazaba suavemente y escondía su cara en su cuello-¿qué pasa?- decía Sakura un poco sorprendida y sonrojada mientras que Eriol quedo muy sorprendido no creía que su amigo se tararía tan pronto ¡y menos en el pasillo!-¡_no estoy preparada para esto!_- se decía Sakura y con cuidado vio que Syaoran intentaba mantenerse en pie y a y fue conde sintió que su frente ardía- ¡¿Syaoran-Kun? ¡Eriol ven rápido y ayúdame!

*Alo que Eriol obedeció inmediatamente y entre los dos llevaron a Syaoran a la enfermería…*

OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

En la enfermería….

-has venido al Inti con una fiebre muy alta…- decía Eriol a Sakura y Syaoran, ya que estaban los tres solos en la enfermería- me pregunto si será gripa…te has esforzado demasiado por que estabas preocupado por saku-Chan- entonce se puso a meditar en voz alta-… bueno si la dejas sola tal vez le podrían hacer xxx o xxx o aun peor xxx…- pero al ver la cara de pánico de Sakura opto por cambiar de tema.- e…. pero como no hay doctor hoy … Sakura cuida de el mientras yo voy por un taxi vuelvo enseguida- y con eso se alejo corriendo

-lo siento syao-Kun a sido mi culpa…- decía mientras le sobaba la frente y este la veía con cariño- iré a llamar a tu familia…- dijo esto pero Syaoran le tomo del brazo para no dejarla ir

-no hace falta…- y se tapo los ojos con el ante brazo mientras Sakura lo veía extrañada- no tengo familia vivo solo

-¿Qué a pasado con tus padres?- dijo un tanto sorprendida

-se divorciaron cuando tenia 12- dijo ahora si dejando a Sakura impactada- y ahora los dos tiene familias distintas

_-¿Qué…?_oh… yo creía que tus padres estaban felices juntos…- decía mientras se acercaba y sentaba en la cama

-solo lo parecía- decía Syaoran mientras recordaba una escena de sus padres paliando cuando el tenia 8 años-detrás de las puertas cerradas era una confusión

_-no lo sabia por que Syaoran-Kun siempre…- y recordó escenas del pasado cunado Syaoran le sonreía- sonreía y estaba contento…_

-es mejor vivir solo- dijo Syaoran cortando los pensamientos de Sakura- así no tengo que hacer que estoy contento nunca mas.

_-yo lo envidiaba- se dijo Sakura con la mirada triste- el tenia unos buenos padres y era un buen chico…"__saku-chan… yo te protegeré"_- recordó Sakura mientras veía la cara del pequeños Syaoran en sus recuerdos sonriéndole- tu eres bueno lo que pasa es que no te has dado cuenta- decía Sakura mientras dejaba a Syaoran impresionado por las palabras-_me salvaste muchas veces desde que llegue aquí…de verdad eres una buena persona Syaoran…_y hoy…- decía entre sollozos y Syaoran se dio la vuelta para verla-¡has venido al instituto incluso estando enfermo!-decía mientras Syaoran se sonrojaba y se acercaba a consolarla

-Sakura…- pero no pudo continuar por que se escucho que la puerta se habría fuerte mente y en ella aparecieron todos los enemigos de Syaoran con cosas para golpearle

-he oído que tenias fiebre- decía yue quien era que los lideraba- al estar con una chica te volviste débil- y Sakura se tenso mas aun- he pensado venir aquí y darte una lección te derrotare y me are famoso hahaha y entonces- y le lanzo una mirada pervertida a Sakura que se abrazo así misma y acercándose aun mas a la cama donde estaba Syaoran- saldré con tu chica

-tks…- dijo Syaoran mientras se ponía de pie y colocaba a Sakura detrás de si para protegerla

_-incluso Syaoran no se puede defender estando enfermo…- pensaba mientras se resguardaba tras de el_

-Sakura… escapa mientras los paro- dijo Syaoran en un susurro y con eso Sakura reacciono y lo miro como si estuviese loco

-¡NO, NO LO ARE!- y se abrazo a el

-¡si te quedas aquí solo me estorbaras!- decía mientras intentaba soltarse de su agarre aunque no lo quisiese- ¡vete!

_-Syaoran-Kun…- dijo mientras se separaba sonrojada de el _

-¡¿Qué estas diciendo?- dijo yue mientras levantaba su fierro para golpear a Syaoran pero este le dio un rápido golpe en la cara que lo derribo enseguida

-¡de prisa Sakura!- le grito Syaoran volteando a verla ya que Sakura estaba parada como estatua en su lugar

Y así inicio una lucha ya que Sakura no se movía por que algunos se interponían en su camino y Syaoran la intentaba proteger golpeando a mas y mas pero parecía que no tenían fin y a cada tanto Sakura podía ver a Syaoran mas y mas cansado intentando protegerla pero en un movimiento rápido de Sakura quedo protegiendo a Syaoran quien se sorprendió al igual que los demás que cesaron el ataque

-¡¿Qué…?- dijo Syaoran saliendo de su expresión de sorpresa- ¡¿Sakura que ases vete de aquí?

-¡si vete chica!- dijo uno de los matones

-¡después telas veras con nosotros!- dijo otro del montón

-¡YA BASTA!- grito tan fuerte Sakura que no solo perforo el oído de todos, apenas Syaoran se alcanzo a tapar los oídos, sino que también rompió los vidrios de la enfermería e hizo temblar un poco el edificio- Syaoran tiene fiebre…- dijo en un tono tan serio que Syaoran se sorprendió y la miraba, al igual que los demás, desde el piso-¡y necesita ir al hospital!- y de apoco todos se fueron incorporando- y primero pasan sobre mi…¡no dejare que lo toquen!- dijo dejando sorprendido a Syaoran y a los demás

-_¿primero pasar sobre ella?- _se preguntaron todos los estudiantes viendo la escena

-¡para esto entupida!- dijo Syaoran agorándola de la muñeca

-¡el entupido eres tu!- le dijo a Syaoran dejándolo sorprendido y es que se preguntaba como una niña como Sakura sabia esas palabras (N/A: por mi quien mas xD)- ¡no puedes forzarme ni amenazarme para irme de esa forma! ¡No te tengo miedo!- dijo pero las lagrimas que bañaban su rostro la delataban y dejando sorprendido a todos en la sala-quiero estar contigo…quiero estar con tigo siempre- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada y las lagrimas seguían saliendo- ¡no volverás estar solo nunca mas!- dijo mientras Syaoran se sonrojaba un poco y todos veían la escena sorprendidos y un tanto desconcertados

-¡¿Qué están asiendo chicos?- pregunto el director que acababa de llegar por la puerta con los demás profesores- ha habido un ruido muy fuerte y las ventanas se han roto…- decía mientras Sakura sonrojaba veía como los demás muchachos, incluyo a Syaoran, la miraban a ella

-¡la habitación se llena yue!- dijo uno de los muchacho

-¡vámonos!- ordeno y todos corrieron- ¡te acordaras de esta li!- grito ya corriendo escaleras abajo mientras los profesores los seguían

-¿Sakura?... -pregunto Syaoran al ver como la chica se deslizaba aliviada hacia el suelo

-lo-lo siento solo estoy aliviada…- decía mientras Syaoran la abrazaba

-solamente no puedo…- y soplo aliviado- ganar contigo…aunque eres una llorona nunca me ases caso…

-¿Syaoran?- levanto la vista y pudo ver como Syaoran tenia ojitos de espirales y estaba muy rojo- ¡oh no te estas poniendo peor!- y lo lleva con mucha dificultad asía la cama otra vez

*algunos minutos después...enfermería*

-…- y Syaoran contemplaba a Sakura mientras esta acariciaba su cabello- esto es tan raro- dijo asiendo que Sakura le pusiera atención-al principio intente hacerte marchar- y recuerda la imagen en donde la tenia acorralada (cap1) -… pero ahora…estoy contento que te ayas quedado… quiero estar contigo- dijo esto regalándole una sonrisa tímida a Sakura la cual se sonrojo un poco

-…-y empezó a secarse unas lagrimillas que se le escaparon – estoy tan contenta- dijo y Syaoran la vio mejor a la cara- siempre soy una molestia para ti y siempre me ayudas…-pero no continuo ya que Syaoran le tomo delicadamente la cara con la mano

-…- la veía Syaoran y el a ella y la acercaba un poco mas-pero esta vez. Has sido tu quien me a ayudado…- y la beso suavemente y se dejaron llevar por el beso que duro unos momento hasta que se les hizo falta el aire y los dos se vieron sonrojados pero aun muy juntos

-syao-Kun tus labios están calientes- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa tímida y sonrojada

-si…- decía Syaoran mientras se inclinaba de nuevo a besarla- … tus labios están fríos asíque se siente bien el besarte…-decía mientras de nuevo capturo sus labios solo que mas apasionadamente

-no podemos…- decía Sakura entre beso y beso-…te puede… subir la fiebre…-pero después se rindió a los brazos de Syaoran

_-Sakura…no pienso que seas débil…- pensaba Syaoran besando con más pasión y deseo a Sakura y esta ya estaba arriba suyo en la cama de la enfermería- por que tu siempre… calientas mi corazón muy fácilmente…te amo…Sakura…_

OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

Al día siguiente…

-Ayer no fue fácil- comentaba Eriol- tome un taxi para volver…- y miro picara mente a Syaoran y Sakura que caminaban atrás de el con las caras rojas- y me metí en medio de una escena de amor…- e hizo una pose dramática

-…- no decían nada Sakura y Syaoran ya que Eriol los había estado molestando todo el camino hacia el instituto

-pero tu recuperaron es impresionante- decía Eriol en pose de pensador- te ha bajado la fiebre en un solo día…- y miro pícaro a Syaoran el cual se sonrojo mas aun (si es que es eso es posible)

-no deberías quedarte en casa para mejorarte mejor- le dijo Sakura a Syaoran el cual vio clara preocupación en sus ojos

-ya te lo he dicho saku-chan- dijo Eriol asiendo que Sakura lo mirase- esta demasiado preocupado por ti para quedarse en casa

-¡ya cállate Eriol!- grito con vergüenza Syaoran

-Ey, li…- dijo alguien tras la espalda de Syaoran asiendo que los tres se voltearan-gracias por lo de ayer- dijo yue con los mismos muchachos que fueron a la enfermería el día anterior y algunos llevaban armas como palos y fierros consigo

-hola chicos – dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa- gracias por lo de ayer también hoy si que puedo combatir mejor contra ustedes- y le aventó su maletín a Eriol que lo recibió con un poco de trabajo-Eriol no interfieras

-Syaoran-Kun…- le dijo asiendo que Syaoran volteara hacia Sakura quien fue quien lo llamo- ¡no! Acabas de estar enfermo y…

Pero no pudo continuar ya que Syaoran la estaba besando frente a todos y era un beso dulce con lo que Sakura no se pudo resistir asíque también se abandono a el beso, mientras los demás muchachos veían todo sonrojados la escena de amor y Eriol sonreía divertido y silbo para avivar el ambiente después de unos momentos que parecieron eternos para todos se separaron lentamente

-ahora estoy recargado- dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa asiendo que Sakura se sonrojase al verlo y así empezó la pelea

-¡atrápenlo! ¡Presumido!- se escuchaba el griterío de los estudiantes que estaban furiosos

_-esta es una escuela sin leyes…- pensaba Sakura al ver a Syaoran pelear tan ágilmente- y llena de lobos…pero también hay un príncipe… mas guapo y fuerte…_

-5 seg. Nuevo record- decía Eriol viendo su reloj de pulsera

-esto es demasiado fácil- decía Syaoran con una sonrisa y volviendo hacia su amigo y novia

_-e incluso después de esto- se decía Sakura corriendo hacia los brazos de Syaoran el cual los tenia abierto para recibirla-continuaremos teniendo estoy días…pero el tiempo que estemos juntos…- y se lanzo y dieron unas vueltas juntos y Syaoran la detuvo y la beso dulcemente al igual que Sakura el._

_*****FIN*****_

OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

Notas de la autora: bueno chicas aquí el final de esta pequeña historia de solo 3 capítulos espero que les aya gustado ^^…. Y que mas si Selene Eriol hizo todo para ayudarlos… aunque por poco y se le va de las manos je jeje… a si les agradezco a todas las que comentaron!:

Selene* Ravishing Girl * Ale-Chan * Chika-Phantom-Li * any-tan * kilalaselene * jannettcita

Gracias a todas ellas por ayudarme a seguir, con su apoyo, este fic que lamentablemente llego al final… pero prometo que subiré uno de especial de san Valentín! Y espero sus comentarios con ansias! Un saludo cuídense hasta la próxima!

*** Con Sakura, Emina, Syaoran, Eriol***

-demo…-dije yo

-¿que pasa Emina-Chan?- pregunto Eriol

-Eriol-Kun si tu y Syaoran-Kun van en este instituto no significa que…- pero no pude seguir por que Sakura me interrumpió

-¿ustedes también serian unos lobos?- pregunto sonrojada y con gotitas en su cabeza

-¡¿nany?- dijo Eriol y Syaoran al insumo y sonrojados

-¡¿comos se les ocurre eso?- nos reto Syaoran

-pero podría ser verdad…- dije yo pensándolo mas detenidamente-…ne. sak-Chan ¿vamos a comprar mejor?- dije intentando salir luego de ahí

-hai te acompaño….- y con Sakura nos fuimos al centro comercial pero éramos perseguidas por Eriol y Syaoran que nos reclamaban nuestro comentario…

*FIN =P*


End file.
